Shippo, Rin and the Magic Remote
by sesshoumaruismine
Summary: when Kagome accidentally brings a remoteto the feudal era within minutes, her, sango, miroku, inuyasha and Sesshoumaru end up in a box of moving pictures. Nothing like this ever seen, Shippo and Rin decide to see what else this rectangle can do. first fan
1. the accident

Okay, okay Sesshoumaru isn't mine.

I'm just gonna start right away here goes

**The Accident:**

Kagome was rushing to stuff the rest of the freshly baked food into her backpack and just grabbing everything in a hurry. "Oh, man I'm already late" Kagome complained to herself, "I have to hurry up"

At that moment Souta walked in casually placing the remote on the table so he could rummage through the refrigerator. "Sis" he began "where's the ramen?"

"I'm taking it to inuyasha" she answered remembering that he likes practically nothing else, "stubborn, Inuyasha" not looking at what she was doing, as she finished her sentence she grabbed the remote and shoved it in the same pocket as the sacred jewel shards.

"I'm leaving, Bye everyone!" Kagome called running out the door and throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Bye sis!" Souta called, looking at the table for the remote. "Hmm.. Where's the remote I could've sworn I put it here"

Back at the well Sango was waiting and she didn't look happy. But she wasn't mad at Kagome, no, Inuyasha was about to fight Sesshoumaru, again. So Sango told Kagome.

"What? That's the third time this week!" Kagome shouted with worry in her voice. "One of them's gonna get hurt, bad"

"I know Kagome," Sango replied also worried "but what can we do? Oh and there's something different about this battle, Sesshoumaru wasn't looking for Inuyasha, no we ran into him, he had that little green demon, that two headed dragon _and_ strangely a little girl. That's why I'm worried, for _her _safety."

"Oh," Kagome said getting even more worried, "poor thing, let's go before something bad happens"

Sango nodded in agreement and began to run with Kagome right behind her. When they came upon the battle Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were clashing swords. The little girl was behind the two headed dragon watching in awe, but with a small sense of worry, of course that was hardly noticeable. She looked as if she were about to jump up and yell "go lord sesshoumaru!" Yet she remained quiet still watching.

Throwing her bag down beside a crouching Shippo, Kagome stood beside Sango and watched the brothers in their battle.

Shippo was going to crawl in the bag and hide but it was to crowded. He pulled out the first item in the bag. A small rectangular thing. He sniffed it. It had little buttons all over it. What was it? He pressed one button, nothing happened. _Maybe _he thought _it needs a jewel shard to work._ He decided to test his theory. He pulled out a shard and found a small opening in the rectangle and shoved the shard in.

He saw a pretty button, it was the only one with color. It was red. He couldn't resist he pointed it toward the battle and pushed it.

Shippo rubbed his eyes and stared, in the place of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku was a box, that's it just a box, a strange box. The girl, Rin, shippo believed her name to be, was still there and so was the little green demon.

Rin was approaching shippo. "Where's lord Sesshoumaru?" she sounded pretty worried to shippo "where is he?"

"I don't know" shippo replied looking around for them. "Kagome! Miroku! Sango! Inuyasha!" he continued to call as Rin joined calling.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" she called desperately "Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you?" she looked to the strange box and saw the strangest thing ever "oh my-... Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"What?" Shippo asked puzzled until he saw what she saw the box had a fuzzy gray screen and standing there, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku!

They were as puzzled as Shippo and Rin and now Jaken. Shippo looked at the remote "uh-  
oh"

"What's that?" Rin asked looking at the rectangle and snatched it from shippo. She studied it and looked at the box. She looked back to the rectangle and saw that there were lots of buttons. She pressed one and the box didn't disappear instead, the box's picture changed.

**Meanwhile**...

"Omigosh! Where are we?" Kagome was freaking out the last thing that she had seen was the battle and within the blink of an eye, they were somewhere that looked like a snowstorm or something.

"This is all your fault!" Inuyasha yelled pointing to Sesshoumaru "we wouldn't be here if you hadn't been where I wanted to go!"

"It's not my fault that you are stupid and invasiveInuyasha" Sesshoumaru statedspitting out Inuyasha's name in pure hatred

"Yea? Well, you're no lord, you're a saint... St. Bernard!" Inuyasha laughed stupidly at his own joke.

"Yea?" sesshoumaru said in his same old monotone voice"You're mom, is...a Human!"

Inuyasha gasped at his brother's remarkhe had never heard him comeback at an insult. It actually would have impressed him if he weren't fuming at the fact that it attacked his mother, he hated that.

"Yeah well if brains were dynamite, you wouldn't have enough to blow your nose!" Inuyasha spat at sesshoumaru.

"That was so pathetic I feel sorry for you" Sesshoumaru stated quite plainly. He looked at Kagome, Sango and Miroku, they were trying to figure out what happened. When in another blink and a flash they changed environments,

"Holy crap"...

**Okay how was it? Good? Bad? Um tell me in a review and be truthful even if you didn't like it I still want to know. I'm getting to work on my next chapter should be up soon!**

** author**


	2. What's a Baywatch?

Sesshoumaru isn't mine... happy? I said it!

Okay thanks for the reviews if u actually reviewed... if not please review I need to know how you guys like it.

Sesshy-can-die, you are the crap for brains! (it's okay peeps I'm not mean, we know each other)

**What's a Baywatch?**:

Shippo and Rin stared at the box's screen in awe. Their companions were in a new place, the background wasn't fuzzy anymore. It looked like a beach and the guys were in strange outfits that truthfully didn't cover much, you guessed it swim suits (well you smart peeps guessed it).

"What are they wearing?" Rin questioned Shippo, puzzled "where did their clothes go?" shippo looked from Rin to Kagome, to Sango to Inuyasha to Miroku and lastly to sesshoumaru.

The girls' strange outfits were red and each had a whit cross on the chest and the guys were all wearing red pants that were shortened to their knees and had the same plus sign on the leg.

They saw a lady, in a similar outfit to Kagome's and Sango's, but she was running up the beach, strangely she was running in slow motion. Shippo saw what he predicted. Miroku ran over to her and ran beside her. But Shippo and Rin didn't know what they were saying because they couldn't hear anything.

"Can you hear anything?" Rin asked hopefully "I wanna know if they're okay" she looked back at the rectangle in her hands and saw a button with a plus sign "hmmmm..." she pressed it in as they saw Sango running over to Miroku and the lady. She held in the button and the sound increased rapidly.

Rin threw the remote to shippo who was flinching from the loudness. He tried to fix it but only made it louder. Rin screamed now "IT'S SO LOUD DO SOMETHING!"

"HOLD ON I'M WORKING ON IT!" shippo yelled back searching the remote for some kind of solution. Then he spotted it. Parallel to the plus sign button was a button with a straight line maybe it would help. He jammed it in. The volume decreased. They both sighed in relief. Now they could hear what was going on and it wasn't deafening.

As a matter of fact as soon as they turned to the screen Miroku was being slapped in the face by the lady. Who turned and got back to running. "Ouch" miroku stated plainly(he was so used to being slapped by now it hardly hurt anymore).

Sesshoumaru looked to him with a raised eyebrow. Rin wished she were there she didn't like being away from him. Sure when he left she was upset, but she didn't like the fact that she could see him, and him not her. She looked over to Jaken, he was behind the two kids and staring in awe at the screen he didn't know what happened any more than they did maybe a little less.

Shippo had figured it was the remote that put them in the box so he told Rin. That was a BIG mistake.

"WHAT! THAT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she was mad (if you couldn't tell), she shook him, quite violently for the sweet little Rin we all know,"WELL GET THEM OUT!"

"I - don't - know - how!" shippo forced out between shakes and thought to himself _please let them come out soon, very soon, or I might not live to see it._ He looked back to Rin and stood up for himself. "Hey I want them back as much as you do! And I have no idea how to get them back either!"

Rin let go of him, she felt bad. After all she was being unfair it _was_ only an accident. "Okay well we need to work together to get them out we're gonna get along right?" shippo nodded he wanted his friends back ASAP!

**In the T.V.**:

"Why are we in swimsuits and at the beach?" Kagome asked herself aloud just loud enough for Sesshoumaru's hearing range.

"What the hell is a swimsuit?" he asked taking his eyes off of his strange red pants to look at Kagome. Inuyasha looked to his brother then to Kagome. What _was_ a swimsuit?

"It's what you wear when you go to the beach or when you go swimming" she explained looking at their puzzled faces.

She looked at Sango then Miroku, miroku, where was miroku? Then she saw it a lady running up the beach. More specifically _Pamela Anderson_ running up the beach. And Miroku, being the lecherous guy he was, was already running up to her.

She didn't even hear the conversation between the three(Sango had ran over to try and stop him), but she saw the slap. Yep Miroku was just slapped by Pamela Anderson. Kagome tried not to laugh, as she looked to Inuyasha who was mouthing 'what an idiot' and Sesshoumaru who was staring at the scene with a raised eyebrow. He of course wasn't used to Miroku being a pervert.

Sango was not amused. She was dragging Miroku by the ear back to the spot where the rest of the gang was. Sesshoumaru only stared at them. And what he heard, well let's just say he could've lived without.

"Sango I wish your boobs were that big." miroku said looking at Sango, Who because of that remark was pissed off. She slapped him. Hard.

"So Kagome, where are we?" Sango asked calming down. "Please tell me the land of the only one woman"

"I hope not!" Miroku said looking to Sango. She raised her hand and was ready to slap him crazy. And he flinched "okay I was only kidding! Don't hurt me"

Sango lowered her hand and turned back to Kagome "what were you saying?"

"I think we're in a t.v., because this is Baywatch." she looked back to Sango who looked confused. And figured she should tell her. "A t.v. is an invention from my time that shows pictures that move and makes noise.

Sango nodded as if to say 'I understand'. Kagome was walking over to Inuyasha to see how he was when Sango asked "one more thing, what's a_ Baywatch?_"

Kagome thought for a second then figured out how to tell her, but oh boy did she have a lot of explaining to do.

**OK that was my second chapter. If you read it I'd love to get a review no matter what the review says I still want to know what you think about it. Thanx in advance**

** author**


	3. Goin' down to South Park

KK I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed (if you review after I write this I'm sorry I can't thank you specifically but thanx anyways)

To:

Sesshy-can-die: I'll say as I always do I hate your username but alas u will not change it, anyways, thanx for the reviews and of course thanx for the ideas you helped me with.

Zero: thanx for the reviews (by the way it's okay I don't watch baywatch either) lol. Anyhoo I'll read ur story when I get the chance and review to let you know.

Lauren: thanx, I wish Rumiko Takahashi would use it too! That would be cool, but imagine what would happen if she used all of these fanfics! tee hee! Inuyasha would sure as heck be an interesting show!

Anyways thanx again for reviewing!

Sesshy isn't mine! Happy? I said it!

So here goes my next chappie...

**Goin' down to South Park**:

Shippo had the remote again. He was looking for a solution within the buttons. _Hmmmm.. _He pondered _I wonder what the numbers do. _He pressed two of them and the screen changed there was strange animation. People with round heads who walked in weird ways. Before he realized it , Inuyasha and the rest of the gang looked like that as well, Rin pointed it out. "What happened to them!" she shrieked.

"I don't know" Shippo said staring at the screen in a daze. He thought it must have been the strangest thing ever. He looked at the then he saw four little characters waddle in, in that weird walking fashion they had.

"Aww son of a bitch!" the one in the red jacket with the blue and yellow hat said "who are these old ass holes?" he seemed to be directing the 'ass holes' comment to Inuyasha and the gang.

"Uh-oh" shippo said looking to Rin, "Inuyasha will never take that" he looked back to the t.v. and waited for Rin's response silently.

"Lord sesshoumaru isn't to take being spoken to in that way sitting down" she responded as if she was challenging Shippo on who was going to kill the kid in the red jacket first. But she was wrong.

Sesshoumaru was way too busy looking at his outrageous ensemble, and strange surroundings. Then he looked to the kid in the orange jacket with his hood up and the kid looked back at him. "Mmmff..mfmf mmmffmmmf!". Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and leaned in to hear him better, it didn't help. "Mmmmmff ffffffmmmmfm... mrrfffmmf!" the orange hooded kid yelled, words still muffled.

"You're right Kenny" another of the boys yelled. He was wearing a brown jacket and a red and blue hat. "Who are you guys? Why don't we show you around town?"

Shippo and Rin watched in awe, these characters were quite interesting, and they wanted to see if they would do something funny or stupid.

After about five minutes of tour Shippo and Rin got in an argument about the remote and were wrestling over it childishly (well they _are_ children). Any ways when they looked up Inuyasha was jumping the kid called Cartman.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" he yelled but amazingly the little boy jumped out of his way so Inuyasha missed, guess who he killed though?

"Oh my god! You killed Kenny!" the one called Stan yelled followed by the one called Kyle, "You bastard!"

Although Cartman was laughing Rin yelled "you're stupid friend killed that Kenny kid!"

"Well, it's not like it's my fault!" Shippo yelled at her looking back just in time to see a few rats crawl onto the dead kid's body. "Groooooossssss!"

"What?" said Rin looking at the screen to see it, "ew, that's gross" she grabbed the remote from shippo, when Jaken decided to try and take control. He stepped in and took the remote from Rin but all he gained from that was a minute of being chased around by both Rin and Shippo until they caught him and jumped on him with both feet. Later once they finished their new sport Jaken-Jumping, they grabbed the remote and while playing tug-o-war over it their fingers slipped and they ended up changing the box's setting again.

**Meanwhile In the t.v. **

"This sucks" Sesshoumaru said looking around at the new setting it just wouldn't stop changing! Truthfully he was getting mad but he was good at hiding his emotions so no one could tell at all. Besides Sesshoumaru was looking at the strange little kids headed their waythat was until he found out what he looked like. He saw the others and the all had round heads and flat bodies. They also had really funny walks.

He tried not to laugh at the way Inuyasha looked, when the kids approached them and the fat one spoke "Aww son of a bitch! Who are these old ass holes?"

Sesshoumaru was too interested in the characters themselves to realize the fat one had just called him an ass holeHe looked to his outfit and examined it thoroughly. Weird. He was in white pants and a grey shirt. Inuyasha, and Miroku were wearing similar outfits, but different colors, and the girls were wearing colored shirts, green and black. But Kagome had a green skirt with it and Sango had black pants.

When Sesshoumaru looked beside him, he saw a little kid in an orange jacket with his hood up. The kid mumbled incoherently at him causing him confusion. "Oook" Sesshoumaru said to himself leaning in to the kid thinking it would help him better understand. That wasn't the case though. Once again his words came out as indecipherable mumbles.

Strangely though another of the boys understood him ""You're right Kenny! Who are you guys, ah never mind, Why don't we show you around town?"

They followed the boys around as they gave them commentary on the town's features and inhabitants.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome met some of the strangest people ever on that short tour.

They met Chef, the elementary school chef, he seemed to be the only sane one in the town. They met Mr. Garrison, he had a puppet on his hand who he referred to as Mr. Hat. They met Kyle's mom (and I thought Kikyo was a bitch, but no one compares to Kyle's mom), They met butters and they found out two of the boy's nicknames, Cartman's nickname was fat ass, and Kyle's nickname was stupid jew.

By the end of the tour Sesshoumaru had developed a liking to Kenny (NOT in a gay way!) So while listening to his pointless, indecipherable mumbling, Cartman began to piss Inuyasha off, he was teasing him and being his annoying self when all Sesshoumaru heard was "Iron reaver soul stealer!" but Cartman got out of the way too quickly for Inuyasha and he ended up killing Kenny.

"Oh my god, you killed Kenny!" Stan exclaimed looking to Inuyasha who looked sort of guilty. Until Kyle said "you bastard!" then he looked pissed off.

Sesshoumaru Looked to Inuyasha "Why the hell did you kill Kenny!" Sesshoumaru looked from Kenny's dead body (now covered in rats) to Inuyasha who looked mad at both Kyle and Cartman.

Sesshoumaru reached for Tenseiga, he was ready to bring his little buddy back, when he realized, he was without his sword, "where's my sword?" he began looking to Inuyasha to see if he had Tetsusuaiga, Inuyasha was also sword-less.

Then Sesshoumaru realized Cartman was laughing at Kenny's death "why are you laughing?" he asked coldly glaring at Cartman.

"Shut up ass wipe" Cartman responded to Sesshoumaru "who cares? Kenny died, so what?"

"What do ya mean, so what?" Sango asked him curiously "he was your friend" she looked to Cartman but her response came from Stan.

"Who cares dude" he started "Kenny's always dying" they all looked puzzled except for Kagome. "Oh so that's where Souta gets it from"

Inuyasha looked at her curiously. Wondering what Souta had in relation to this weird place, and all it's strange inhabitants. He let it go realizing he wasn't going to find out when Kagome started talking to Sango about something girl-related. And Sesshoumaru, strangely, was having a conversation with Miroku, and they seemed to be getting along.

Inuyasha was getting pretty bored and lonely until the setting changed again. And they were in a completely new place with very different people.

x-x-x-x-

that's the third chappie, hope you liked it, fourth will be up soon, well pretty soon anyway, g2g please review!


	4. not a chappie

I'm so so so so so so soooo sorry that it's taken so long to update I'm sorry, I'm not making excuses but I wasn't doing so hot in algebra so I had to take extra homework and study time, put that with, projects from other teachers, state tests gag , family/friends time, and reading and reviewing other stories GIMME A BREAK! Sorry it's stressful, anyhoo, thanx for understanding I will try to be on more often, thanks for the understanding, keep readin' and reviewin'!

Sincerely,

Sesshoumaruismine


	5. TRL Total Ruckus Live

Hey I'm back for another round! (Or chapter rather)

Ok, well, some important stuff first, please review if ur reading, because if you don't review I won't think anyone is, resulting in me taking off the story (sorry it works that way).

So I'll say I don't own sesshoumaru (since it seems sooo important) and lets get the hell on with this stuff!

**Thanx to the following people for reviews**

DMGTDK: thanx for reviewing, though I don't really watch Yu Yu Hakusho , so I um... don't know if I can do that but I will ask around, I know I have friends that watch it.

Sassy-sorceress : thanx I'm glad you liked it so much, I was typing this when I received you're review, and I swear it made my day! sings thank you for makin' me smile :)

on with the story! Btw thanx for the idea, maybe sess, will kill Barney, hmmmm...

AunExisteAmor: I think you'll like the next chappie thanx for the ideas! And thanx for reviewing! I'm glad you think it's funny.

YuniX-2: I love southpark too! Yes I did see bigger longer uncut, HILARIOUS! Anywayz thanx for reviewing!

Centauri Cruxis Angel: Yay another person who is as in love with Sesshy as I am! Anyway thanx for the idea, and thanx for the review!

Here goes the next chappie!

Chappie 4

**TRL- Total Ruckus Live**:

Shippo looked at these people in the t.v. they were holding some sort of devices to their mouths and had a bunch of people around them screaming, but Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, or Sango were nowhere to be seen.

The guy in front of the camera announced some English name they didn't know and the box's screen showed a doorway with silvery shiny stuff hanging from the top (for those who don't know that's where the celebs come out of) and strangely enough out walked Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango!

The audience looked confused as to who they were. Why were they here instead of the celebrity guest?

Shippo and rin stared confused at the gang now, they looked stranger than before. Jaken watched from behind the two and squinted to make sure he was seeing correctly. **(By the way the gang is 3D)**

But the problem was that they were so lost in watching the television they didn't notice who was coming up behind them. Naraku!

"What are you four doing?" (Shippo, Rin, Jaken, and Un&Ah, yes four, or 5 do you count Un&Ah as one or two?) He said evilly smirking.

Shippo whipped his head around quickly and got scared immediately. Rin didn't look so intimidated. Shippo looked over to her as a matter of fact she didn't look at all. There she was just staring at the people arguing on the screen and Naraku was about to turn them all into chop suey!

"Keep it down!" she hushed "I'm trying to watch this!" Her courage surprised Naraku, someone less powerful was standing up to him, way less powerful.

"You dare hush me?" Naraku asked darkly, approaching her slowly, even Jaken was backing up, but not the brave little girl.

"I said shut up!" she screamed at him throwing the remote full-force at his forehead. An action such as this surprised Naraku so he had no time to block.

Thud! Right at the temple. His expression changed from, violent, to surprised, to evil, to violent again.

He bent down slowly and wrapped his clawed hand around the remote. He studied it for a moment before his death-grip slipped while pointing at himself and the next thing Rin and Shippo knew he had joined the gang, inside the t.v.!

"He took the remote with him!" Shippo yelled pointing at the t.v. where Naraku was now, "what are we gonna do now?"

They were no longer in control of their friend's fate.

**Aaanndd in the t.v.**:

Sesshoumaru looked around, he was in his normal clothes again! (and he had another dimension!). as did the rest of the gang! Yeah, anyhoo...

They heard a name announced and decided to walk through a shiny doorway. Kagome recognized the outside immediately they were on TRL!

She whispered that to Sango and obviously sesshoumaru overheard "what in all the hells is a TRL?"

Inuyasha turned to his brother and glared at him evilly "Mind your own business dumb ass!"

"Shut up half-breed" Sesshoumaru remarked coldly still waiting for an answer from Kagome.

" Would you two please try to get along for once in your life!" Miroku whispered loudly from behind them. Surprisingly he sounded more stern than usual.

They continued to walk until Kagome developed a plan. And walked over to a man who seemed to be the host (she knew he was but no one else did) and whispered something into his ear, but before she could finish there was a huge flash of a bright light and when it dimmed she saw the reason that this story is longer than five chapters. Naraku!

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled putting his hand on his sword and turning it ready to pull it out.

"What was your first guess?" Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha smartly, then adding an insult toward Naraku in it "the girly complection, or the weak appearance?"

"Naraku grinned evilly and turned to Sesshoumaru "Pity, you've finally sunk low enough to help your half brother."

"Naraku, here," Sesshoumaru began tossing a marble that he'd found backstage (don't ask why he'd keep it maybe he found it interesting) over to Naraku "it's the Shikon Jewel!"

" Are you trying to be funny," Naraku began throwing it aside "or do you just think I'm stupid?"

"I just think you're stupid!" Sesshoumaru said faking a smile and hearing the others he was with laughing quietly behind him.

Then the most spectacular thing in the world happened (well for those who want Inu and Sess to get along)! Sesshoumaru turned to his brother as he prepared to charge he tilted his head toward Naraku as if to say _'come on'_ .

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and the crowed watched it transform, then the all freaked, they ran and screamed, and were gone in a flash, all of them, but this didn't take away Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's concentration.

Inuyasha ran in yelling, while Sesshoumaru ran swiftly and concentrated. They held their swords up in sync with one another and slashed either side of Naraku's body.

But as they were doing this Naraku pushed a button and their surroundings changed, again!

"Welcome to Fear Factor!"

That's the 4th chappie hope you enjoyed it, the next one will be funny as well, I have a lot to work on so I apologize in advance if it takes a while for the next few chapters, ttfn!

(Lol I always wanted to say that)

Sesshoumaruismine


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sooooooooooo sorry to everybody! My stupid computer crashed! flippin' thing, so I am gonna update asap! When,i'm done with Geometry homework that is. . . .


	7. The Factors Of Our Fear

**I'm gonna get right to the story . . . **

Chapter 6(the real one)

**The factors of Our Fear:**

**Shippo & Rin:**

"Welcome to Fear Factor!" Shippo and Rin heard the man on the t.v. say.

The two studied the screen for their friends for a few minutes before they spotted them, They were all wearing those 'bathing suits' from before again, but this time, they were blue and read 'Fear Factor'. They all also had goggles on, and since Kagome knew the t.v. better than anyone else, they turned to her, but she was concentrating on the bathtub full of worms, roaches and a few other random insects and creepy-crawlies.

Shippo and Rin were panicking on what they would do now that Naraku had the remote, They suggested turning it off, but that would probably send everyone into and infinite Abyss, which would NOT be a good idea.

They ignored the box trying to brainstorm a solution, for about five minutes, before they turned to see the strangest thing ever, Sesshomaru, was actually doing it, the one thing no one thought would ever be done, ever, he was laughing!

The two were too shocked to even care what he was laughing about, or hear the announcer, saying "well that's strange"

Rin turned to Jaken, "Master Jaken! Master Jaken look! Lord Sesshomaru, He's, he's Laughing!"

"What you silly girl?" Jaken waddled his little toady body over and gazed at the screen, no shock was overwhelming his face though, "I have no idea what you are talking about fool! Lord Sesshomaru isn't on the box now!"

Rin whipped her head around and scanned the screen for Sesshomaru who, as Jaken pointed out was no longer there. But now, on the screen was Naraku who was , in fact cowering from the bugs! **(That Idea, so everyone knows was NOT MINE! Thank you YuniX-2!)**

The two of them watched and realized that with the prize money, the winner would get, The remote! They watched to see who won, and by the end of the show, Shippo and Rin both had bets on it and the winner was. . .

**In the t.v.:**

The gang found that there first challenge was to lie in the tub of bugs, and see who could stand it the longest. **(sorry if the challenge seems, not fear-factory I don't really watch the show, but it's the concept right?)**

Everyone got grossed out, except for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Naraku looked only somewhat grossed, more nervous than anything . . .

The first one that got in the tub was Inuyasha, he stayed there for quite a while before he realized that he should get out.

The next was Sesshomaru, and as soon as he got in the different bugs scattered to the far ends of the tub. They could sense the presence of a strong demonic aura. Everyone thought it was strange, except for Sesshomaru, who found it to die for.

He would scoot toward the bugs and they'd scoot as far away as possible, so he was at the point now where he was rolling back and forth saying boo, every time he'd get near a clump of them, and they all eventually made it out of the tub. They cancelled that one afterwards insisting that there was something wrong with the bugs. They set them near Naraku who jumped and cowered slightly from the bugs.

After that the team found out, to Sango, Kagome and Miroku's displeasure, and to the liking of the Hanyou and his brother, they had the choice to eat, Raw deer meat, a cup full of worms or so many hot peppers it was scary.

Since they had a choice, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting to be first to the deer. When the two got over to it, they wolfed down as much as they could and then were trying to shove each other out of the way for the last scrap of it, While Kagome, Sango and Miroku stood off to the side, determined not to eat any of the disgusting foods.

By the end of their last challenge, which consisted of standing on a really high platform and trying not to fall off, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Naraku were still on, But Sesshomaru was tired of waiting for the remote, he quickly unattached himself from the harness, and leaped off onto the prize platform, grabbing the remote, and , changing the channel. . .

**Sesshomaru: wait a second! Jessi, your doing this kind of fast aren't you?**

**Me: I, uh. . . what do you mean?**

**Sesshomaru: these people have been waiting MONTHS and that's all you give them? Come on!**

**Me : come on? Come on! Sessh that's great! You're a genius!**

**Sesshomaru: what does that have to do with anything? I'm changing something**. ** grabs story and erases the part where he jumps off the platform, then rewrites a part of it THERE! Viola! It's longer and better now!**

**Me: longer is better!**

**Me & Sessh: ew, lol!**

By the end of their last challenge, which consisted of standing on a really high platform and trying not to fall off, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Naraku were still on, But Sesshomaru was tired of waiting for the remote, he quickly looked around to see if there was any way to push Naraku off, but the best he had was to let Inuyasha win.

He leaped off, which disqualified him, and then ran straight for the bucket of bugs. He lunged for it. He gripped it then swung it, releasing all the bugs onto Naraku's Platform, which scared Naraku** (this)** sht** (is bananas)-**less. He jumped up falling off the platform leaving the winner to be, Inuyasha.


End file.
